criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pressing Matter
A Pressing Matter is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-second case of the game. It is the fifty-second case of Rosenoque and also the sixth case in Ivory Peaks. Plot Days after Anthony's betrayal, Major Lucas and the player went to search a number of abandoned houses and small buildings. However upon stepping into an abandoned news station, they found former convict Igor Tomlinson crushed to death with a printing press. Ethan confirmed that the press killed him and that he found Gorden Loochester's card in the victim's pocket. They also suspected scholar Jaron Chase, student Nicolas Knight and Major's brother Diego Redmoon, before Gorden reported that someone broke into his home. They suspected family heir Archie Courtney and French traveler Sylvestre Lemieux before they discovered Gorden was the one who caused the "break-in". They then learned that Diego defaced the victim's trophy that Igor had won because of an article scandalizing the Redmoons' and that Nicolas had a plan to kill the victim. Later they learned that Sylvestre was attacking Gorden in his home. They also found out that the victim wrote a belittling note to him and that the victim embarrassed Jaron before they arrested Jaron Chase for the murder. Jaron initially denied the evidence but then he broke down explaining that he hadn't killed Igor but in fact was forced to take the blame. He explained that he saw family heir Archie Courtney committing the murder before Archie noticed it and made Jaron wear his neckerchief so Archie would be cleared of any suspicion. Jaron explained that if he didn't take the blame, he would die, so he went and took the blame. Suddenly Archie arrived on the scene and then grabbed Jaron by the neckerchief he wore and snapped Jaron's neck clean in half with it. Major then handcuffed Archie and sent him off to court. Judge Brighton was disgusted by Archie's cold-blooded willingness to commit murder. As Archie never disclosed why he killed Igor and Jaron, he was given a lifetime sentence in prison. Adelina Delora and the player talked to Archie before they found his belongings inside the news studio. Much to Adelina's delight, they found a photo on Jaron and Archie and she used it to try to get into Archie's mind. She later explained that Igor had hurt both of them in an accident and Archie was upset when Jaron was scarred for life by it. It caused Archie to see the evil in Igor, leading to Archie getting his revenge for hurting his friend. When Jaron was caught, Archie thought it was proper to kill Jaron so he wouldn't have to suffer. It was clear that Archie was suffering from trauma and Adelina went to talk to Judge Brighton about re-evaluating his sentence. Meanwhile Diego said to them that the FEPD really needed a task force to replace the team when the time came to expose the traitor. Diego volunteered to cover the ballistic analyses before saying that he found someone that they could ask to do Ethan's and Janice's analyses. After they found a file on Joshua Blade, they asked Joshua about joining the task force and Joshua then accepted. Shortly after, Diego and the player were informed by Chief Ernest that Major was severely injured. They found him on a burned street, shot with three bullet wounds to the arm. They took him to the hospital before finding a sniper rifle, who Jacob confirmed was the one used to shoot Major. However Jacob could not find any traces of the mysterious shooter. Leigh, Diego and the player grouped up with Major and Summer in the hospital and then the player and Leigh swore that they would hunt down Major's shooter before they went off to kill again... Summary Victim *'Igor Tomlinson' (found bloodied to death in a printing press) Murder Weapon *'Printing Press' Killer *'Jaron Chase' Suspects Profile *The suspect takes vitamin supplements *The suspect eats mutton *The suspect is a survivalist Profile *The suspect takes vitamin supplements *The suspect eats mutton *The suspect is a survivalist Profile *The suspect takes vitamin supplements *The suspect eats mutton *The suspect is a survivalist Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Profile *The suspect takes vitamin supplements *The suspect eats mutton Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Profile *The suspect eats mutton *The suspect takes vitamin supplements *The suspect is a survivalist Profile *The suspect takes vitamin supplements *The suspect eats mutton *The suspect is a survivalist Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes vitamin supplements. *The killer eats mutton. *The killer is a survivalist. *The killer weighs more than 150 pounds. *The killer wears a neckerchief. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned News Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Message to Victim) *Ask Diego Redmoon why he sent a message to the victim. (New Crime Scene: Burned Street) *Investigate Burned Street. (Result: Victim's Phone, Victim's News Badge; New Suspect: Nicolas Knight) *Ask Nicolas Knight how he knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Messages; New Suspect: Jaron Chase) *Ask Jaron Chase about his messages to the victim. *Examine Victim's News Badge. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mutton) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Printing Press; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin supplements; New Suspect: Gorden Loochester) *Talk to Gorden Loochester about the victim having his card. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gorden's Home. (Clues: Bloody Glass, Broken Plaque, Mailbox, Dirty Paper) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Archie's Plaque; New Suspect: Archie Courtney) *Ask Archie why his plaque was inside Gorden's home. (Attribute: Archie eats mutton) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Sylvestre's Fan Mail) *Ask Sylvestre about being the victim's fan. (Attribute: Sylvestre takes vitamin supplements) *Examine Bloody Glass. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Confront Gorden Loochester about being the one behind his "break-in". (Attribute: Gorden takes vitamin supplements and eats mutton) *Analyze Dirty Paper. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a survivalist; Attribute: Diego is a survivalist; New Crime Scene: Broken Fence) *Investigate Broken Fence. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Defaced Trophy) *Confront Diego about the defaced trophy. (Attribute: Diego takes vitamin supplements and eats mutton) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Make Nicolas explain his plan to kill the victim. (Attribute: Nicolas eats mutton, is a survivalist and takes vitamin supplements) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Sylvestre about hating the victim. (Attribute: Sylvestre is a survivalist and eats mutton; New Crime Scene: Gorden’s Study) *Investigate Gorden's Study. (Clues: Torn Photo, Pile of Papers) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Archie's Photo) *Examine Archie's Photo. (Result: Igor's Note) *Ask Archie Courtney why the victim wrote a belittling note. (Attribute: Archie is a survivalist) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Torn Headline) *Analyze Torn Headline. (09:00:00) *Confront Jaron about the victim embarrassing him. (Attribute: Jaron takes vitamin supplements, is a survivalist and eats mutton, Archie takes vitamin supplements) *Investigate Upturned Desks. (Clues: Pile of Wreckage, Bloody Rope) *Examine Pile of Wreckage. (Result: Smashed Hat) *Analyze Smashed Hat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 150 pounds) *Examine Bloody Rope. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (15:00:00; The killer wears a neckerchief) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (6/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (6/8) *Interrogate Archie Courtney about why he won't say anything. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Abandoned News Office. (Clue: Archie's Belongings) *Examine Archie's Belongings. (Result: Photo Album) *Analyze Archie's Mind. (03:00:00) *Inform Jayden Chase via voicemail about his cousin's death. *Talk to Diego Redmoon about what he wants to do. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Broken Files. (Clue: Burned Files) *Examine Burned Files. (Result: File Information Revealed) *Ask Joshua Blade about joining the FEPD task force. (Reward: Newspaper Fedora) *Investigate Burned Street. (Clue: Major Lucas; All tasks must be complete) *See what happened to Major Lucas. *Investigate Burned Street. (Clue: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (03:00:00) *Inform Major that they couldn't find anything about his shooter. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks